


Running Late

by Madcheshirefox



Series: Adam in Wonderland [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Be gentle, Cheshire Cat Crowley, M/M, Mad Hatter Anathema, Marsh Rabbit Newton, My First Work in This Fandom, White Rabbit Aziraphale, i don't know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcheshirefox/pseuds/Madcheshirefox
Summary: A Comic of Good Omens taking place in Alice in wonderland AU
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Adam in Wonderland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662175
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon ^-^
> 
> o.o Cheshrie Cat Crowley~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my comic!!!
> 
> More pages are coming soon!


End file.
